Drama King
by Seollie
Summary: Kwangmin is way too obsessed with his older twin brother,Youngmin. He will do anything just to make sure that what he do,Youngmin will also do that and what Youngmin's do,he will also do that. He want everything about them look the same. Youngmin somehow notice about this but he just ignore it and let his brother do what he want. KwangYoung fics. Random crap for category lol


Two boys, had same faces, same hair color, same height, same weight and almost same in everything. They're always wearing the same clothes for everyday. Yes, they're identical twins. The older one's name is Youngmin and the younger one is Kwangmin. The only thing that different between them are their attitudes. Youngmin is a kind twin. He's also the smart one between them. His personality is so bubbly and always had a smile on his face. He loved making friends. Kwangmin on the other hand is more to quiet and shy twin. He doesn't spoke to anyone else beside his twin and his family. One thing for sure, he's way too obsessed with his twin. He would do anything just to make sure that Youngmin's attention was only for him. He didn't care about what people would say about this. He just wanted his twin for himself. He would follow Youngmin everywhere he went. Youngmin somehow knew about this but he just ignored it as he doesn't want his twin to go wild. Yes, wild. Kwangmin can turn into a beast, a scary beast if Youngmin declined his request. Not that he afraid of Kwangmin hurt him but he's afraid that he would he hurt himself. These twins do have telepathy. If Kwangmin's hurt, Youngmin would felt the pain. If Kwangmin's injured or scratched himself, Youngmin would have those scars. That's why Youngmin would always agree to do whatever his twin wanted including their matching shirts. Youngmin felt slightly uncomfortable with people's stares when he walked out with his twin but as time goes by, he accepted it.

It's already night and the twins now are in their shared bedroom. Youngmin is on the bed holding his laptop on his lap leaning on the bed online his facebook or twitter while humming to the No Other by Super Junior. Kwangmin is on the floor flipping through the magazine searching for something interesting. He smile a bit listened to his twin's beautiful voice. 'His voice is so sweet.' While flipping through the magazine, something caught his eyes. 'So pretty.' It's the tattoo on a girl's back. It wrote "He's forever mine." Kwangmin suddenly had a desire to make that too. He got up of the floor and sit next to his twinnie on their queen size bedroom. Youngmin raised his eyebrows at him.

"Let's do this. I wanna do it." Kwangmin excitedly point his finger at the magazine. Youngmin widen his eyes and shake his head vigorously.

"Na-ah, not gonna do it. It's painful, you know?" He totally disagreed about that.

"So you declined my request?" Kwangmin look at him cold stare. Youngmin gulped his own saliva.

"Listen Kwang, that's too many words. It's gonna ripped our skins." He tried to persuade his twin.

"But we can change the words. How about this? Mine are your name and yours are my name." Kwangmin doesn't want to give up.

"No, I don't want to. People will see it. Besides, we're still 17. It's illegal."Youngmin surely refuse again.

"We're gonna make them on our back not our hand. Our clothes will cover them. You don't have to worry about our age. I know someone." Kwangmin keep on insisting doing that.

"I don't want to. Just do whatever you want. I don't care." Youngmin sighed. Kwangmin is so stubborn and it's getting on his nerve sometime.

"So you really don't want to do this?" Kwangmin asked. His voice shook a little. Youngmin nodded his head without looking at him.

"Fine then, you wish for it." Kwangmin said through his gritted teeth. He walked toward Youngmin's desk and take out his pencil box. He took one of his sharp pencils from it. He knew Youngmin would always sharpen those pencils every time he used them. Youngmin's eyes followed Kwangmin's step.

"What are you doing, Kwangmin?" Youngmin asked start to feel nervous. Kwangmin ignored him and put the sharp pencil on his flesh white arm. He tore his own arm with the pencil make a deep wound and a long scratch. He's bleeding badly. He felt on his knee beside Youngmin's desk. Youngmin watched in horror. Kwangmin started to scream and trashing around saying that Youngmin doesn't love him anymore.

"Kwangmin, stop it!" Youngmin raised his voice at his twin. He started to feel hurt in his head because of Kwangmin. He crouched down holding his head tried to make those pain go away but it become worse.

"I DON'T WANT TO! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Kwangmin keep ranting on the floor.

"Kwangmin, please. It's hurt! Ahh~" Youngmin whimpered begging his twin to stop. He felt on the floor and crawled tried to reach Kwangmin. His vision became blurred as the pain won't go away. Once he reached his twin, he hugged him tightly.

"Let me go. You don't want me anymore.*sniff*" Kwangmin become weak under his twin embrace and keep sobbing his eyes out.

"Kwangmin,shh. I love you, okay? I'm sorry. Fine, let's do this." Youngmin reluctantly agree. He has no choice. Luckily his pain went away as Kwangmin stop screaming. He kiss Kwangmin's forehead.

"Really? We can do this? You don't hate me?" Kwangmin asked desperately with hiccups. He looks like a lost puppy. Youngmin chuckled a bit.

"How can I hate you? You're my twin, my other half, other soul and my half life. I can't live without you." He pecks Kwangmin's cheek in brotherly love. He said that because he wanted Kwangmin to calm down. It's true though. Kwangmin on the other hand feel so happy and those kiss he receive is not enough for him. He want more than that but for now, he can wait as long as he can. Kwangmin hug his twin back feeling love inside.

"Gomawo, Young." He smiled.

"Nae. Now, let me treat your wound. You're bleeding." Youngmin grabbed a hold on Kwangmin's shoulders and lead him to the bathroom. He put his arms under the faucet to wash the wound. He hissed and winced a bit as cold water touch his skin. Youngmin grabbed an antiseptic soap and rubbed it gently on Kwangmin's wound in order to clean out any bacteria that can't be seen with naked eyes.

"It's sting." Kwangmin tears fell as he can't take those pains. Youngmin felt sorry for twin. He turned off the faucet and takes a clean towel to dry the wound. He make Kwangmin sit on the toilet seat and kneel down in front of him.

"I'm sorry. Just hold on a bit." Youngmin take the first aid and grabbed a medicine.

"This might sting a little but it helps in disinfecting." He dab a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide over the wound. Kwangmin flinched a bit. Youngmin blew the wound softly. After that, he applies some of the antibiotic ointment and wrapped Kwangmin's arm with bandage.

"Done. Next time please don't hurt yourself again. Drama king." Youngmin smiled and ruffled his twin hair before keep the first aid and went out of bathroom. Kwangmin smiled as he called him that. He followed his twin and hugged him from behind. Youngmin shocked with sudden contact and relax as he know it just his twin.

"What is it, Kwang?" He caressed Kwangmin's smooth cheek.

"When we gonna do that?" Kwangmin asked innocently. Youngmin sighed and turn around.

"It's up to you. I don't mind. Now I'm tired and I want to sleep." He yawned and went lay down on their bed. Kwangmin laid himself next to Youngmin and wrapped his arm around Youngmin's waist.

"If that so, tomorrow will be the day." Kwangmin said. Youngmin hummed showing that he agreed and snuggled closely to Kwangmin's chest carefully not to hit Kwangmin's injured arm.

A week later~

The twins already had the tattoos on their back as Kwangmin wants. At first when they're on the process of engraving tattoo, Kwangmin was screaming and crying non-stop as he can't bear the pain while Youngmin was relax as it's nothing although their back were bleeding. But now, their backs are healed and the tattoos can be seen beautifully. On Kwangmin's back, this tattoo were engraved, 'Young' while on Youngmin's back, 'Kwang'. Both of them now chatted happily at cafeteria while eating their lunch. After that, they went back to their classroom. On the hallway near the restroom, they're blocked by a few boys.

"Yo pretty boy, let's join us. You'll make our group become more popular." The dark hair boy points his finger at Youngmin.

"Yeah, come on and join us." The curly hair boy interrupted. The twins look at them weird.

"Me join you guys?" Youngmin asked.

"Yeah, you." The cute boy said.

"Alone? Or with my twin?"

"Just you. We don't need another duplicate in our group." The guy with muscles said. Kwangmin started to feel anger rose in him. He clenched his fists tightly to control himself. Youngmin stood there thinking about it. 'Should I join them and ditched Kwangmin? What will Kwangmin feel? Did they will hurt us if I reject? This is so hard.' He frowned at his thought. Looking at Youngmin who doesn't react at all make Kwangmin exploded.

"Who do think you are?! Why would he join you and leave me?! We're inseparable and nothing can separate us including you!" Kwangmin vented his anger.

"What are you? His owner? He has his own life, you know? You don't have to control his life all the time." The curly hair boy said. Kwangmin raised his fist want to punch that boy.

"You littl-" Before he finished his sentence and reached the boy, Youngmin blocked and dragged him to the restroom. Once they're in there, Youngmin started to speak.

"Kwangmin, calm down. You don't need to be angry." He held Kwangmin's shoulders from in front.

"But they want to take you away from me. I can't let it be." Kwangmin said while pulling Youngmin into hug.

"I won't leave you. You have to trust me, Kwangmin. Calm down, okay?" He caressed Kwangmin's hair softly.

"I trust you." Kwangmin nodded. Youngmin released the hug and stare at Kwangmin's eyes.

"Now, let's go talk to them but you don't have to say anything, okay? Let me deal with them." Youngmin said. Kwangmin nodded and his twin dragged him back to the other boys.

"Urm hey, I'm sorry about earlier." Youngmin speak up.

"It's okay. I understand. So, what's your decision?" The one who seems like their leader asked.

"I'm joined if my twin's joined too. If not then, just forget about it." Youngmin said confidently while smiled a bit. 'I know he will choose me at the end.' Kwangmin smiled secretly. The four of them started to laugh. The twins confused on why would they laugh? Is it something funny to say?

"We knew you would say that." Said the cute boy while giggling.

"We're sorry for being rude. It just that, we wanna talk to you. We wanna be your friends." The muscle boy said. The twins surprised.

"I'm okay with it. I'm glad to be your friend. Jo Youngmin." Youngmin offered hand shake while smile widely. Kwangmin feel a bit uneasy with this.

"Kim Donghyun, the eldest one." The dark hair boy said and shook Youngmin's hand.

"Shim Hyunseong." The muscle boy saluted with two fingers.

"Annyeong. Lee Jeongmin imnida." The curly hair said while checking himself in the small mirror.

"No Minwoo. Nice to meet you."The cute boy gave them his oh-so-famous eye smile.

"Well not nice meeting you. Youngmin, let's go." Kwangmin rolled his eyes and take Youngmin's wrist started to drag him away from there.

"Kwangmin wait. Don't be rude. They're just wanna be our friends." Youngmin glued his feet refused to be dragged by his twin.

"Well I don't need them. You said you won't leave me." Kwangmin said with his intense glare.

"Kwangmin, please don't start the drama here. People are watching." Youngmin tried to calm Kwangmin again. He sighed deeply.

"Fine then, you wish for it." Kwangmin started to walk away. Youngmin suddenly remember something after Kwangmin said his last words. Fine then, you wish for it.

Fine then, you wish for it.

Fine then, you wish for it.

Fine then, you wish for it.

'That's what he always said before hurting himself. Damn it.' Youngmin cursed in his head.

"Kwangmin, wait. Don't go." He grabbed younger's hand. Kwangmin tried to pry his hand off but his twin only tighten his grip on him.

"Let me go, Jo Youngmin!" He raised his voice. 'Jo Youngmin? He never called my full name before. He must be very angry now.' Youngmin felt guilty.

"No, I won't let you go. I know you'll hurt yourself again, right?" The situation between them become more intense and attracted many students' attention. Kwangmin smirked and rolled his eyes.

"So you know. Then let me go." He said coldly.

"I said I'm not letting you go."

"And I said let go of me. And go to your new friends. You don't need me anymore." Kwangmin's eyes started to water.

"Kwangmin, can't you understand? They're just wanted to be our friends. Nothing more, nothing less." He pulled the younger into his hug again.

"Look guys. We're sorry. It's okay if you don't want to be our friends. We just don't want to make any drama here. People are staring." Donghyun interrupted the twins. 'Seeing his face that fill of guilt make me feel guilty. Haih, maybe I should give them a chance.' Kwangmin said in his head. He broke the hug and went to Donghyun. Donghyun back away a bit feeling scared of Kwangmin's stare. Youngmin watch in his twin carefully.

"Do you really want to be our friends?" Kwangmin asked with his low voice. Donghyun nodded like a woodpecker. Kwangmin chuckles a bit not expecting his reaction.

"Kwangmin, what are you doing?" Youngmin asked feeling scared for Donghyun.

"Shh. I just thought of giving them a chance for being our friends." Minwoo, Jeongmin and Youngmin smiled and sighed in relieve. Hyunseong stared at them with his little smirks, in good way of course. Kwangmin offered hand shake to Donghyun. He slowly accepted it and smile. He wanna pull Kwangmin in hug but the younger prevent him to do so.

"Why not? We're friends now." Donghyun raised his eyebrows.

"I don't hug anyone except Youngmin." Kwangmin smirk. Donghyun's mouth forms into 'O' shape in understand. Youngmin blushed a bit. 'Why would he say that? This is so embarrassing.' He shook his thought away. Minwoo and Jeongmin oo-ed teasing them. Hyunseong like always, only smirking at them.

"Stop it, you guys. Kwangmin, you're totally a drama king today." Youngmin put his arm around Kwangmin's neck, headlock him.

"Eyy hyung. You're always said that." Kwangmin pouted. Youngmin chuckled and pinched his cheek.

"Aigoo, my dongsaeng is so cute." Kwangmin's heart shrunk a bit. 'Dongsaeng? *sigh*' He sighed in his thought.

"Let go to our class now. We're already late." Kwangmin said changing the topic.

"Ah right. Sorry for wasting your time. Let's go now." Donghyun said and leave with the other three.

"It's okay. Bye, you guys." Youngmin smiled and waved at them.

"Bye. See you again." Minwoo waved back.

"Let's go, Kwang." He dragged his twin to their classroom.

Later at home~

It's already 11.00 p.m and the twins are in their room getting ready to go to sleep. Youngmin is still in the bathroom washing himself and Kwangmin is already on the bed in his deep thought. 'I wonder if hyung love me back like I did, hmm. This is so frustrating. I can't wait any longer.' He ruffled his smooth hair harshly. Someone grabbed his arm prevent him to hurt himself.

"Don't ruffle your hair like that. You might get dizzy." Youngmin said. Kwangmin nodded in dazed seeing his beauty twin in front of him. 'His skin looks so bright under the moonlight.' He thought unconsciously. Youngmin smiled and lay down on the bed beside Kwangmin.

"Let's sleep now." Youngmin said while release his cute yawn. Hearing no answer, he turned around facing his twin. Kwangmin doesn't move a bit.

"Kwangmin, what's wrong?" He snapped his finger in front of his twin's face. Youngmin utterly shocked when Kwangmin suddenly grabbed his hand. Kwangmin started to move close to Youngmin.

"Kwangmin?" Youngmin tilted his head aside cutely. 'You're torturing me, hyung with your cuteness.' Kwangmin then climb on top of Youngmin. Youngmin widen his eyes.

"Kwangmin, what are y-" Kwangmin cut his twin words with his kiss. Youngmin is too shocked to move. Kwangmin pinned his twin's hand at the side of his head while kissing his gently. The kiss started to get rough when Kwangmin sucks and bites his twin lips. Youngmin flinched a bit and soon recover from shocked. But shockingly, he didn't refuse and kissed his twin back. Kwangmin smile in the kiss. He run his tongue on Youngmin's teeth and then entered his twin's hot cavern tasting every nook and cranny. Youngmin moan loudly in pleasure of Kwangmin's hot tongue. He wrapped his arms around Kwangmin's neck tried to deepen the kiss. When the air is needed, they broke the kiss.

"Is that means you love me, hyung?" Kwangmin asked while panting heavily.

"Do you still need to ask it again? Yes, I love you." Youngmin smile in dazed and pants. He pecked Kwangmin's lips gently.

"I love you too, hyung. I love you." Kwangmin then continue kissing well raping his twin's lips roughly. His hand then snake down in Youngmin's shirt caressing his soft belly up to his chest. Youngmin's knee is between Kwangmin's thighs so he grabbed this chance to rub Kwangmin's crotch. Kwangmin moan softly feeling high with his twin's reaction. Youngmin continue rubbing it in slow pace making Kwangmin feel a bit impatient.

"Eyy hyung. Faster please. Ahh~" Kwangmin closed his eyes tightly. Youngmin smirks a little liking his twin reaction. He rubbed it faster like Kwangmin wish. Kwangmin's moan filled in the air.

"H-hyung, I'm g-gonna cum." Youngmin stop rubbing upon hearing that words.

"Not yet, Kwang. We're gonna cum together. Now, clothes off." Youngmin said.

"Demanding much?" Kwangmin smirk. He took off his pajama along with Youngmin's. Both of them are naked now on the bed. Youngmin widen his eyes at his twin's size. Seeing that, Kwangmin chuckled a bit.

"Why? Shocking much?" Youngmin blushed at his twin's remark. Kwangmin nibbled his twin's neck gently while whisper.

"Can I make it rough?" Youngmin nodded slowly. With that, Kwangmin suck his twin's white tempting neck and biting it roughly leaving a trail of red marks marking his twin as his.

"You're mine, Young for eternity." Youngmin answer with his moan as Kwangmin continue sucking his collarbone. He plant kisses on his twin chest going down to his cute belly and lastly, to his crotch. Kwangmin stare at it for a while. Noticing this, Youngmin tried to cover himself feeling ashamed that his brother is bigger than him.

"No don't. You're pretty, hyung. Don't cover it." Kwangmin smile seductively. He held his twin's member and started to pump it slowly. He's going up again kissing Youngmin's lips as he can't get enough of it while his hands are busy pumping and roaming his twin's body. He pressed the head Youngmin's member feeling pre-cum started to flow. Youngmin moaned in the kiss. He released his grip from Youngmin's member and started to play with his rosy buds. He pinch and roll Youngmin's nipples until it's hard. He then suck giving both of them the same treatment. Going to the main part, he pushed Youngmin's legs apart and revealed his pink virgin hole.

"So beautiful, hyung." Youngmin, who's still in high just grunted at his twin. Seeing this sight of Youngmin make Kwangmin wanna lock him up in their room forever.

"Seriously, hyung. You're so tempting now and I'm not letting anyone seeing this sight of yours." Kwangmin whispered seductively at Youngmin's ear and gently bite his earlobe.

"Kwang, just do it. I can't take it anymore." Youngmin said impatiently. Kwangmin smile at his twin's impatient attitude. He caress Youngmin's hole gently before poking it a little. He then proceed enter his first digit in his twin's hole.

"Ahh~"Youngmin moaned slightly.

"Is it hurt?" Kwangmin asked worriedly.

"No. It just felt weird." Youngmin replied. Kwangmin then enter his second digit and begin the scissors' motion.

"Argh~ its hurt." Youngmin screamed a little.

"You're so tight, hyung." Kwangmin grunted feeling his twin's wall clenched tightly around his fingers. Youngmin's tears started to flow on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, hyung. This won't do. You're so tight." Kwangmin then retreat his finger from Youngmin's hole and wipe his tears.

"It's okay."Youngmin kiss Kwangmin's cheek.

"Let me go and find something to reduce the pain." Kwangmin then get up and walk to the bathroom naked searching for something that he could use as lube. He found Youngmin's hand lotion on the sink and took it. 'Lavender scent?' He smile and went back to the bed.

"Did you find something?" Youngmin asked and look at him through his half lid eyes. He's too tired from all the molesting from his twin.

"I found this. Can we use it?" Kwangmin show the lotion in front of him.

"My beloved lotion! Can you use something else?" Youngmin grabbed the lotion harshly from Kwangmin's hand. Kwangmin pouted at him.

"But there's nothing else." Kwangmin frowned.

"But it's expensive, you know?" Youngmin won't give up on his lotion.

"Fine then, I'll make it dry and rough." Kwangmin said coldly and pinned his twin once again on the bed. He positioned himself in between Youngmin's legs and started to press his member in his twin's hole.

"Wait!" Youngmin shouted prevent him from moving any further. Kwangmin stop and smirk at his twin.

"Why? Are you scared?" He raised his right eyebrow. Youngmin panted a little.

"I'm sorry, okay? And take this. Please use it. I don't care how much you wanna use it." Youngmin begged desperately.

"Even if it expensive?" Kwangmin asked mocking his twin.

"Yes. I'm sorry." He pulled Kwangmin into hug and pecked his nose. Kwangmin sighed in defeat and kiss Youngmin's lips passionately. Kwangmin's member is still poking at Youngmin's entrance and he feels a bit uncomfortable with it.

"Kwang, can you do it now?" Youngmin asked hesitantly after he broke the kiss. Kwangmin smile at him. He opened the cap of lotion and put some of it on his fingers. After that, he ran his finger at the Youngmin's pink entrance.

"Lavender scene. It's my favorite, you know?" Kwangmin said while smile seductively at his twin.

"Of course I know. That's why I bought it." Kwangmin pulled him into passionate kiss once again. He slowly entered his finger in Youngmin's hole. This time, it's a lot easier than before. In a blink of an eye, three fingers were already in there. Youngmin moans in the kiss feeling Kwangmin's long fingers poking something in him.

"Ahh~, what was that? Hit me there again. Ahh~" Kwangmin smirks secretly. 'I found it.' He takes his fingers out and makes Youngmin whimpered at the lost contact.

"Be patient, hyung. Something bigger is waiting to get in." Youngmin panted slightly and frown a bit. 'Something bigger?'

"Ack!" Youngmin scream in pure pain when Kwangmin penetrate him without he realize. Kwangmin nibble his twin's ear try to distract him from the pain.

"Shh, hyung. Relax yourself. Take a deep breath." Kwangmin whispered softly. Youngmin do as he said and relax himself. Feeling the wall a bit loose, Kwangmin continue trust his member deeper. When his member is in Youngmin's hole completely, he stays for a while because Youngmin tense once again. He wiped Youngmin's tears and caressed his cheek softly. He kissed Youngmin's jawline and rubbed his chest gently.

"Move now, Kwang." Kwangmin started to move slowly. He wrapped Youngmin's legs around his waist. He hugged Youngmin and pulls him into another hot steaming kiss. Youngmin wrapped his arms around Kwangmin's neck. Kwangmin then started to move faster after hearing pleasure moans coming from Youngmin.

"F-faster, Kwangmin. Ahh~" Youngmin moans out loud. Kwangmin pick up his speed and move faster than before.

"Fuck. You're so tight, hyung." Kwangmin cursed feeling his twin's tight wall.

"Don't swear. Deeper. Ah~ ah~ ah~" Kwangmin grabbed Youngmin's legs and pushed them toward his twin's chest try to find new angle to trust deeper.

"Hit me there. Again. Oh my god. Ahh~" Youngmin screamed in pleasure when Kwangmin hit his prostate dead harder. Youngmin barely caught his breath because of overwhelming feeling. Kwangmin then stop for while panting heavily.

"Why *huff* did you stop?" Youngmin asked. Kwangmin pulled his member out and lay on the bed.

"Get on me." He said.

"Eh?"

"I want you to ride me." Youngmin obeyed and get on him. He grabbed Kwangmin's member and stroke it slightly before put it in his entrance.

"Ahh~" Youngmin move his butt back and forth on Kwangmin's length try to help Kwangmin find his prostate. Kwangmin grope his butt cheek hard before slapping them leaving a red marks.

"Ouch. It's hurt. You're so harsh." Youngmin pouted. He stay for a while teasing Kwangmin.

"But you like it, don't you?" He smirks while slapping his butt again. Youngmin stuck out his cute tongue at his twin. He's still doing the back and forth motion on Kwangmin's length.

"What are you doing? Move now." Youngmin smile cheekily and peck his twin's lips.

"Okay, I'm just teasing you." Youngmin started to bounce on Kwangmin's length. He arched his back a little after Kwangmin's member hit his prostate

"Teasing me? Yah. Ahh~" He want to scold him for being a teaser but forget about it since Youngmin is already moans in pleasure.

"M-mah, nngghh. Ahh~" Youngmin keep on moaning loudly and move his speed faster on Kwangmin's length. Kwangmin watch in amused on how his twin look so pretty in that position. He secretly planned on dominate Youngmin forever.

"Ahh~ Kwangmin, so huge!" Kwangmin hold his twin's waist helping him bouncing better. Seeing Youngmin bounce like this make him wanna cum sooner. Youngmin wiggled his butt a bit before continue his speed on Kwangmin. Kwangmin grabbed Youngmin's member and pump it faster. It looks so hard and seems like wanna cum too.

"Ahh~ hyung, move your cute butt faster!" Kwangmin literally scream in pleasure. His free hand makes his way to Youngmin's butt, groping it once again before slapping. He continued this move while pumping Youngmin's member.

"Kwang, can't *ah* hold *ah* it. Ahh~" Youngmin shut his eyes tightly.

"Me too, hyung." Kwangmin fast his speed on Youngmin's length.

"KWANGMIN" "YOUNGMIN" They're cumming together finally. Youngmin cum shot on Kwangmin's chest and cheek while Kwangmin cum deeply inside Youngmin. Youngmin moan softly feeling warm inside before fall on Kwangmin's chest. Both of them are panting heavily.

"*huff*I'm tired*huff*" Youngmin said. His eyes almost close.

"Yeah, me too.*huff*but I'm sticky now, with your cum.*huff*" Youngmin giggled cutely at his twin.

"Let me help you." He licked his own cum Kwangmin's bare chest and cheek clean. He plants a soft kiss on Kwangmin's lips.

"Done. You're cleaned now." Youngmin said before falling back to his twin's chest.

"Then, can I pull it out now?" Kwangmin asked.

"No, let it be. I wanna stay like this. I like this feeling. Your member is so warm." Youngmin smile while hugging Kwangmin tightly. Kwangmin chuckled a bit at his cute twin

"Okay fine, as you wish, Young." He hugged Youngmin back.

"Good night, my drama king." Youngmin said sleepy.

"Bwoh? Drama king? Yeah whatever, as long as I'm your drama king. Good night, Young." He kissed Youngmin's soft cheek.

"You're mine forever. zzzz" Youngmin muttered and drift to his dreamland.

"And you're mine forever." Kwangmin whispered. Both of them peacefully drifted to their own dreamland. Youngmin secretly hope that Kwangmin won't hurt himself again as they're together now while Kwangmin wish that they'll live happily forever and nothing would break them apart.


End file.
